We're having a party
by JoJo1
Summary: See above. The line reading title? No, not that line. That's the disclaimer, Nevermind...


**Archiving**: Dolphin Haven.  
**Disclaimer**: You mean they're not mine today either? What's the world coming to...  
**Feedback**: Sure, bring it on. Praise, flames or otherwise. I can take it.  
**Authors notes**: A silly little fic (with big emphasis on silly...). Don't ask where I got the inspiration from since I'm not all that sure of that myself...a part of it can be blamed on Autumn's "War of the muses" chapter of "Harry Potter and the big round room" though. 

* * *

It was a ordinary Friday. To start off with anyway but in the end it would turn out to be a Friday the X-men wouldn't forget easily. 

No, the Brotherhood didn't attack and neither did the FOH or the social services and, amazingly enough, not even Marvel Comics made an appearance. All in all, a day that seemed to be devoid of disasters. 

That is, until the junior X-men took advantage of the fact that Xavier and Jean was on a conference and turned the recreation room into a make-do party hall and when Logan, Ororo, Scott and Hank found out it was already too late to do anything about it. The room was filled to the brim with teenagers in various states of drunkeness. Some more than others. One table looked like it belonged in a bar. Or rather, some barowners would be jealous of the sheer amount of hard liqour and beers on display. A rapidly shrinking display but still. 

Somehow Kitty and Jubes even convinced the adults to not stop the ongoing party. In fact, they even joined in. Never underestimate the persistance of 17 year olds looking for a good time. 

The party went on and the audience is now dying to now the details right? Right? Fine, be that way. Since you're not interested I just leave it there then. What's that I hear? Oh, a request. Someone do want to know. Great. Here we go then. 

Around one table in the room a poker game was going on. I don't really have to tell you which ones are playing do I? Well, for the clueless in the audience it was Logan, Scott, Gambit and Hank. Apart from the cards they paid a lot of attention to mainly whiskeybottles but none said no to a beer either. Or two or three for that matter. Logan had a clear advantage over the others thanks to his healing factor but he was a bit bummed that it didn't give him as much of a advantage as he had hoped. Gambit in particular was a hard one to beat (apparently he was using those playingcards of his for more than blowing things up, much to Logan's dismay). 

At the other end of the room the rest of the inhabitants were dancing to very loud and obnoxious music. At least that's what Ororo called said music but the others were really into it. Of course, she got more and more into it herself as the night went on. Afterwords she said it was because Bobby and Marie made her appreciate the music in some way but everyone else thought it was because of the amount of screwdrivers she managed to drink. Few noticed it but the as more relaxed (or drunk as the case may be) Ororo became the more erratic the weather outside became. At some point there was this weird thunderstorm/snowstorm/sunny day weather at the same time. The weather forcasters never did manage to find a plausible explanation for that one and some of the explanations made Ororo roar with laughter when she heard them. Afterwords that is, when the hangover and the resulting ominious looking thunderclouds had gone away to bother someone else (preferably Magneto or Senator Kelly). She was a lot less amused however whenever someone brought up that she had apparently had made a killer impersonation of Vicor Creed and his now infamous "Scream for me" and "You owe me a scream". Especially when Logan did so and pointing out that whenever someone mentioned it she blushed crimson and not in the "How much of a fool did I make myself to be" way. It didn't help much that Logan did so with a smirk and a look that clearly said "Don't fool yourself, girly" either. Logan kept his mouth shut after she showed him what a weather godess can do to a man with an adamantium-laced skeleton though. Well, almost. He couldn't help but giving her one of his patented looks every now and then...and not the "I want to know how you're in bed" look either. 

Moving on...no one really wants to know if Ororo wants to get Creed in the sack do they? You do? Too bad. You're not getting it here. Ask someone else. 

Meanwhile, Kitty, Jubes and Marie is getting way too drunk and too daring for me to properly describe what they were doing if I want to keep the rating. Let's just say that they took table dancing to new levels (levels previously unheard of) and putting cigars to use that would make Monica Lewinsky blush. 

Nah, not really. They were just way, way too drunk and were getting more intimate with the toilet than the men of their dreams. Said men were only too smug and said that the ladies didn't know how to hold their liquor. 

Very well, moving on a few hours. The ladies mentioned above were still at the party even though they did their utmost to keep away from the bar. That didn't stop them from having fun though, especially not Jubilee ("Why do you pronounce my name like it means 'shut up'?") Lee. No, she made a b-line for the poker-table and insisted that the game would turn into strip-poker. 

The men gathered around the table glanced around before they unanimously said "Sure, you're in half-pint." 

"You sure what you're doing, sugah?" Marie whispered into Logan's ear.   
"I sure am. I'm teaching the mall-rat a lesson."   
"If you say so." 

Half an hour later everyone but Jubilee was sitting in their birthday suit. 

"I warned you, sugah."   
"Not good enough, darlin'"   
"Oh, come on. You're not mad she beat you are you?"   
"*Grr*"   
"Nah, you're not. You're just mad she cheated better than you.   
"You know me too well 'darlin'" 

At that, Logan and his partners in crime runs off towards their rooms with hands at a somewhat strategic point. 

They haven't even had time to disappear completely before there's a loud crash from the dancing part of the room. Everyone's attention is suddenly drawn that way and what they see is Bobby down on the floor staring wildly at a certain Kitty Pryde. Despite all the commotion, somehow the message gets through that he had tried to cop a feel and forgot the fact that Kitty could become intangible when she felt like it and thus, he had fallen right through her and onto the table. A table that couldn't support his weight. 

That's when the door opens and Jean and Xavier comes through it and if there had ever been a more appropiate moment of saying "What's going on here?" no one could think of a better time. In fact, everyone was too busy shoe-gazing to say anything at all. 

Until Xavier opened his mouth. "I see you've all been having a party here in our absence. Why couldn't you at least wait until we were home for that? No party has ever started without the infamous Xavier and Grey dance." 

A collective moan of "Not again" could be heard as well as some mumbled excuses of "I really need to get to bed." 

When the room was empty except for Xavier and Jean, Xavier could be heard saying "Was it something I said?" 


End file.
